Senses
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Bday fic for Cat! On this special day, Deidara deserves a special treatment, and who else than Itachi to give it to him. PWP, absolutely no plot here, AU, ItaDei.


Happy birthday to my dear Cat! I think you didn't expect this, which makes it even better 0.o I hope you like it, doll! Some pure ItaDei smut, just for you ;) And also because tomorrow it's Dei's bday, a little bit for him as well ;)

...

"What are you doing?"

The words were spoken softly, a mere whisper lingering in the air, a question Deidara really wanted answered. But he needed to be careful to not make too much noise. The sheets rustled as Itachi shifted on the bed, his leg bumping into Deidara's thigh before instantly shifting away again. Objects were being thrown around, clashing against each other whenever Itachi was done with one. At least it's what Deidara expected. There was no way he could honestly tell, but many assumptions ran through his mind.

"Just preparing some things. I'll be done soon," Itachi murmured absentmindedly. His voice sounded far away, directed more at the wall than at Deidara.

The strain around his wrist suddenly started to throb a little. The handcuffs had a nice fur layer, but having his hands strapped backwards and have them just lay there still irritated the skin a little. This was taking too long, and Deidara was sure this was just a way to tease him. Itachi would get him all riled up without even touching him, making the whole experience afterwards even better. Deidara was looking forward to that, but this was really testing his patience. Giving the handcuffs a pull, Deidara tried showing Itachi he wanted to get a move on already. This was supposed to be his day, and Deidara wanted to enjoy it thoroughly.

Suddenly a hand slid up his thigh, enticing a groan from Deidara's lips as it moved up to a more intimate place, slipping away right before it reached its goal. Again the handcuffs were pulled, this time because Deidara felt like grabbing Itachi by the hair and pulling him down to his crotch. That would be a good signal to show that they were going far too slow. Unfortunately Deidara wasn't in control. Not just his hands were tied together, but Itachi had also taken the liberty of tying a scarf over Deidara's eyes, obscuring his sight completely. A shaky breath escaped Deidara as he waited in anticipation. The rustling had now stopped, so something was about to happen. Every nerve in Deidara's body was on edge, shivers sliding down his skin even at the softest blows of air.

"Are you enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" Itachi teased, his voice suddenly right beside Deidara's ear. A finger started drawing circles on his stomach, making goosebumps rise all over his skin. Deidara's breathing turned laboured, trying to follow every movement.

Coming up with a clever answer seemed a little harder now, even if Deidara was getting a little irritated. Couldn't they just get a move on? Couldn't Itachi just let those fingers slide further down and finally touch his hard dick. Was that honestly too much to ask for? "Not as much as I would like," Deidara shot back, gritting his teeth when instead the fingers slid up and brushed over a hard nipple. He had barely been touched, and yet he was so incredibly sensitive.

"You know the journey is as important as the destination." Itachi's lips slipped from Deidara's ear to his neck, nibbling on parts of his skin, sucking on others. Sighs were traded in for groans as all the sensations took over. Fingers were still teasing Deidara's nipples, pinching and rubbing over the little nubs. Together with those soft lips tracing lines all over Deidara's throat, Deidara's cock started throbbing with need, his hips moving upwards as if to ask for attention.

The handcuffs were pulled once more, clanging against the headboard of the bed. Deidara could feel Itachi smiling against his neck, a soft chuckle breathlessly sliding over Deidara's skin. "Stop being poetic and stop torturing me," Deidara whined, writhing against his restrains, trying to get closer to Itachi's body, but for some reason he could not get close to his lover. Why was he being so mean? Especially on this special day where Deidara was supposed to get spoiled rotten. That was how these days were supposed to go. Not be tied to the bed, blindfolded, and then left there to torture as much as Itachi wanted to.

Another chuckle followed, making Deidara hiss, because the feeling was just so… erotic. Feeling Itachi's hot breath graze his neck, those soft lips then nipping at his skin. "But you know I love it when you start losing control over your body."

Deidara let out an annoyed groan, trying to fight his restraints some more, but this time Itachi brought in his hands and stilled Deidara completely. At least Itachi's body was now pressed against Deidara's, a leg positioned between his to almost touch Deidara's crotch. If he could just push down a little, then he would finally have some pressure there, relief some of the restrained on it. But Itachi wouldn't let him move now. Dark locks tickled Deidara's face, Itachi's bangs hanging down right above his cheeks. Deidara could feel his heart race now, knowing Itachi was right above him, staring down at him. Would there be a kiss? Would he just keep on watching Deidara?

At last those lips came down, tentatively pecking Deidara, following up with another peck. Deidara tried to arch his head up and deepen the kiss, but Itachi would remain just out of reach, sticking to these soft barely there touches. It aggravated Deidara, but he also loved it. It made him need Itachi more and more, impatience making him push up his hips again.

"Ita," Deidara whined once more, frowning under the blindfold. His lips were now formed into a pout, trying to seduce his boyfriend even more into really kissing him. "Ita, what are you doing?"

And then finally a real kiss was delivered, lips pushing back passionately, massaging Deidara's roughly as he took away Deidara's last breath. A tongue slithered in for a second, sliding around Deidara's mouth to get a good taste before retreating again. It still wasn't enough, because with the tongue, Itachi also took away his lips again, breaking the kiss before it had really fully started. It was all so mean, leaving Deidara lying there, wanting more, but never getting it.

That was the thought running through Deidara's mind right until Itachi's hand did slip down, fingers sliding along Deidara's bare cock, teasing his length as he had teased every other bit of skin so far. The touch was too soft, it not giving Deidara the satisfaction he needed at this point. But for now it was enough, because Itachi had now reached his destination. As Itachi's hand slipped lower, grazing Deidara's balls now, Deidara sucked in a deep breath, shivering when the tips moved over his perineum. They were almost there, going to the other part Deidara wanted to have touched. But right before they poked at Deidara's entrance, the fingers were pulled back. The ring of muscles still stayed untouched.

And then Itachi pulled back his body entirely, the leg moving away from between Deidara's as well. An instant shiver of cold slid down Deidara's body, the want to have Itachi close again growing steadily. Why must he do this? The bed dipped under Itachi's weight, and the loss of Itachi hit Deidara hard. Was he really leaving the bed? Leaving Deidara lie here naked, all alone. What was this all about? There should be nothing more important than Deidara right now. But here he was, lying all alone on the bed.

A sudden snap above his head caught Deidara's attention, but before he really knew what was happening, the handcuffs were already snapped into place again, now just not attached to the headboard again. Feeling quite free now, Deidara brought his hands to his face and rubbed his wrists to relief some pain. Itachi took advantage of the moment of distraction, moving away from the bed again, and using the carpet to move around silently. Without warning he grabbed Deidara by the ankles and pulled him down to the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side, ass hanging of the tip. A surprised cry echoed through the room, which Deidara did not pride himself for, and pretended never happened.

After settling into the position and becoming aware of where exactly he was lying, Deidara wanted to raise a question again, even if Itachi had not answered his questions yet. But before Deidara could even form a question, Itachi's hands had moved from his ankles to his thighs and started pushing them up until his feet were back on the bed, spread apart to give Itachi a good view of what was between Deidara's legs. His cock twitched at the thought, knowing Itachi would be watching. Just sitting there on his knees, watching what was happening between Deidara's legs. See his hole, still tight, but wanting to be touched.

"You look so amazing, Deidara," Itachi murmured, pressing his lips to the inside of his knee, and giving it a soft kiss. "The way your muscles keep twitching, your skin shivering. The way you even react to the mere sound of my voice. I can see you pushing up towards me, asking me to touch you. It makes me want you so bad." The soft kiss was now followed by a bite, teeth sinking into Deidara's thigh, leaving behind a bit of a sting when they retreated again. All of this was really pushing Deidara to his limits. The sultry voice had Deidara open his legs even more, wanting Itachi to get down between his legs already and do something. Show him how much Itachi wanted him.

Lips moved down Deidara's thigh, the skin showered in kisses to create a path down towards Deidara's crotch. Again his cock twitched, anticipating on what was coming. He could feel Itachi's warm breath on his length already. Biting his lip Deidara pushed up his hips again, trying to aim for Itachi's lips, but he couldn't find them. The blindfold was in the way. Deidara wanted it gone and see exactly what Itachi was doing, but before his hands could even reach for anything, Itachi had captured them already, pinning them down on Deidara's chest. Another breathless chuckle slid over Deidara's crotch this time, pulling a groan from Deidara's throat.

"Ita," Deidara whined once more, but the rest of his sentence got caught in his throat when the hot breath moved from his crotch to his hole. Parting his lips, Deidara waited on what came next, ready to let out the sounds that should accompany this. And then his hole was touched for the first time, the tongue sliding over the ring of muscles, teasing the entrance before dipping in slightly. The wall gave in a little, but closed around the tongue quite fast again, wanting to suck it in further.

Lips closed around the puckered hole as Itachi pushed the tongue in further, wriggling its way in until it couldn't go any further. It slid around, teasing the walls all around, wetting them thoroughly. A steady wave of soft moans was already leaving Deidara's lips, legs quivering under the pressure. His hands fought against the restraints again, trying slip out from Itachi's hold, but he wouldn't let him go. And when Itachi started pulling the tongue back, Deidara was too distracted to fight more.

The tongue circled around the puckered hole again, letting more spit slide onto it to lube it up thoroughly. Closing his lips firmly around the ring of muscles then, Itachi sucked roughly, playing all the nerve endings there. Deidara writhed against the feeling, a loud moan leaving his lips as Itachi sucked on and on until he was out of breath.

Itachi was always so great at this, knowing exactly where to touch, how to get Deidara good and ready.

Lips were retreated, leaving Deidara's hole winking up at Itachi, asking for more attention. The gesture was followed by Itachi's first sound, a soft groan spilling off his lips. It made Deidara's heartbeat pick up again, loving the fact that Itachi found him so… hot. Knowing Itachi wanted him badly. Hearing a sucking sound, Deidara knew exactly what was coming. Spreading his legs further, Deidara granted Itachi even more room to move, his knees almost hitting the mattress below.

And then the first finger circled around his hole, warning Deidara for the next part. His hole was spread apart by two fingers at the same time, pushing on to stretch the walls in a scissoring motion. Itachi pushed them in all the way, wriggling them inside. Itachi twisted his fingers around, not leaving any part of the walls untouched.

Pushing his head back into the mattress, Deidara moaned out frequently, his back arching up as his hips pushed down onto those delicious fingers. Itachi barely needed to move them, Deidara's need making him thrust down to have the fingers move inside of him all on his own. Moving up, the fingers slipped out knuckle for knuckle, until only the tip was still inside. Then Deidara pushed himself down again hard, forcing them back in until they couldn't go any further. Itachi was busying himself with nibbling and sucking at Deidara's inner thigh, marking Deidara in hidden places as much as he could. Precum had started to leak out of Deidara's length, this attention really pushing him to the point of orgasm already.

As Deidara thrust himself up again, Itachi wouldn't let him come down this time, the fingers slipping out of Deidara's hole much to the blond's frustration. And then to put in an extra tease, Itachi let his tongue slip all over Deidara's cock, and then pulled it back without paying further attention.

"Since this is your special day, I'll grant you one wish. What position do you want to be in?"

God, Deidara hated that deep sultry voice. Even if Itachi spoke normally, it sounded like the sex was dripping off it, but now it was even worse. The heaviness of it just made Deidara's whole skin shiver. And now Deidara was supposed to come up with an intelligent answer? Well, he had one, a perfect one for Itachi. "I think I'll just keep lying here while you do all the work. Since it's my special day and all. I don't want to keep up my own weight." A teasing smirk had formed on Deidara's lips, and he really thought he finally had something where he could play Itachi right back. But Itachi simply retaliated with giving Deidara's cock a few strokes.

"Alright, then we'll stay right in this position," Itachi murmured, the one hand on Deidara's cock now moving to Deidara's ass, the other free hand accompanying it on the other ass cheek. And then without warning Deidara was lifted up by the ass, his hole grinding against Itachi's neglected cock. "As long as you are ready to test your limberness. Do you think you can stretch your legs far enough?"

That implication didn't sound good, not at all, but Deidara couldn't come up with any complaint. Not when Itachi aligned his cock with Deidara's glistening hole, the head pushing at the ring of muscles to create some room.

With one fluid motion Itachi let it follow by sliding his cock in completely. It only took one swift move to push it in completely, Itachi's balls pressed against Deidara's ass. A cry of pleasure echoed through the room, Deidara coming loose from the mattress as he tried to reach for Itachi. But the handcuffs got tangled up and before he could even touch Itachi's body, he was falling down again. Deidara was at Itachi's mercy, just the way he liked it.

Setting up a nice steady pace Itachi let his cock slide in and out, moving out until only the tip was still inside, and then sliding right back in until their thighs were connected again. Letting his hands slide away from Deidara's ass, Itachi forced Deidara to hold his own weight up anyway, but it was for a good cause. Deidara would not complain yet. Not when that cock was still thrusting in and out so nicely. The hands slipped up, pushing Deidara's legs towards Itachi's shoulders until the ankles were leaning up against them. It gave Itachi even more room to thrust in, being able to push even more of his hard cock.

But that was not what Itachi wanted to achieve by that. When Deidara least expected it, Itachi started leaning forward, pushing Deidara's legs down to fold them over Deidara's body. It put a firm strain on Deidara's muscles, and he was not yet prepared for that. But he couldn't fight it, not when Itachi was still fucking him so deliciously, even making sure to slam is length in roughly.

As Deidara's knees touched his chest, something that had never happened before, Itachi was thrusting his length in as fast as he could go. Deidara's legs shook right above him, the friction of it all making him come undone completely. His walls felt like they were on fire, Itachi's length stretching it further and further as it was slammed in. Trashing his head from left to right, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth, Deidara was really losing himself. Every muscle was tightened, waiting for the incoming release.

It only took a few more thrusts, it mingled by the loud cries and moans of pleasure. The air was thick was sex, the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. And then Deidara's entire body stopped moving, the sounds even stopping from spilling off his lips. Right there as he pressed his head back into the bed, Deidara came, his cum staining his stomach and abdomen, smearing as Itachi didn't stop thrusting into him.

Body completely numb, Deidara just lay there, letting Itachi fuck him for as long as he wanted. Feeling Itachi's cock throb inside of him, push in and out of his puckered hole, grazing the sensitive skin over and over, Deidara felt like his high could last forever. Especially when Itachi's groans started filling the room, showing off how much he was enjoying this as well. Unexpectedly lips came crashing down on Deidara's, a tongue sloppily sliding through his mouth as Itachi let his sounds get muffled by Deidara's lips. The groans got louder and louder as Itachi's orgasm started building up as well. Deidara wished he could see his face, but the blindfold prevented that from happening. And before he knew it, Itachi's hips shocked, pace becoming erratic, and then with a final swallowed groan Itachi came, pushing his cock deep inside of Deidara one last time.

Deidara let his legs slide off Itachi's shoulders, finally putting them back in a normal way. The muscles ached, but it had been a very interesting position. Now he was just exhausted, and with Itachi's heavy weight on top of him, Deidara really didn't feel like doing anything.

"Can you take off the cuffs now?" Deidara breathed out, his head heavy. He also wanted to take the blindfold off and finally see some daylight.

Feeling Itachi lift his head up, Deidara knew he was being stared at. The bastard always loved staring. "No, I think I'll keep you like this for a while longer. Maybe tie you to the bed again. I like it when you are restrained."

"Oh, come on! I don't want to lie on this bed the whole day. I have other plans as well!" Hearing now reply just yet, Deidara glared at Itachi, figuratively, since the blindfold was still in the way. "I know you are smirking at me, stop it."

"Happy birthday, Deidara."

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you."

"I love you more."

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!


End file.
